


Midnight Snacking

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, H - Freeform, M/M, as i type these tags i regret letting this into the world, is that any better, its just obviously a fetish, its very consensual and enjoyed by both of them and isnt like hardcore or anything, more like foodplay i guess but ao3 doesnt have a tag?, oh boy, probably not, this sure is something and im so sorry, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Richard is Taron's go to man for satiating his midnight snacking problem, but this time it becomes clear that they both get a little more out of it than they'd like to normally let on.





	Midnight Snacking

**Author's Note:**

> dude this is a fetish fic. its pretty soft but like if you arent into people eating food idk what to tell you dont read it cause u wont like it. also like. taron always talks about loving food so im sorry my brain went to THIS. and i like when tarons tummy is Soft. so uh. good. trifecta of my weird fetishes have finally all been posted.

Taron was a self acknowledged horrible midnight snacker. He wasn't denying it, in fact he was embracing it a bit when he told Richard to pick him up a few things on the way over to his place. He'd already sunk into his couch and was drowsily watching nighttime reruns of some show or another when Richard knocked once and entered, a grocery bag in one hand and a smile on his face. He made his way over to the couch and snatched the remote while Taron grabbed the bag from out of his hand and laughed. "Aha!"

Richard grinned at Taron's enthusiasm, and at how fast he'd woken himself up at the prospect of snacks. The man had his priorities straight, and Richard admired that as he pulled a bag of mini powdered donuts out with a look of childlike wonderment on his face. 

"I'd prefer if ye'd prevent yourself from falling into a food coma." Richard laughed and almost snatched the donuts back away. He decided against in when seeing the excitement Taron was emitting. 

"Oh, you know me so well." Taron swapped his droopy eyes and half-asleep mood for excited hunger, ripping open the bag of donuts and taking in the sweet smell of them. Taron's over-reaction made Richard unreasonably giddy, light laughter and a bright smile accompanying Taron's donut filled commotion. He was holding one of the tiny donuts between his fingers, staring it down intently. Taron had popped the whole thing in his mouth at once, licking the leftover powder from his fingers with a questionable mon that made Richard roll his eyes. "They're the good ones too, I hope you weren't planning on saving any."

Richard stole one of the tiny donuts and surrendered the rest to Taron's midnight munchies, a smile staying on his face as Taron ate about four more and then gained the self-control to put the bag down. "Oh what would you do without me, T." Sarcasm dripped from Richard's laughter as Taron rummaged through the rest of the bag, pulling out some chips, a bag of sour gummy worms, and a six-pack of soda. Richard had really indulged him this time, but it was worth the glowing look on Taron's face. "Just don't get yourself sick or I'm never bringing you this much again." Taron nodded while slurping a gummy worm into his mouth like a spaghetti noodle, eyes scrunching up and lips puckering as the sour dust hit his tongue and made the flavor stronger.

There was a small lamp switched on that painted the room in a soft warm light, but the TV screen give out a flickering artificial blue that occasionally illuminated their features in the dim room. The TV kept playing in the background, but it became nothing more than white noise as Richard's brain switched over to TV static. It was possible that Taron was the only man with such a strong ability to look attractive while shoving chips in his mouth. Or maybe that was just Richard? Taron laughed with his mouth still full of chips, meeting Richard's stare. "I know sexy right?" 

Richard knew that Taron meant it sarcastically, a rhetorical question as he washed down the chips with a sip of coke and a smile, but a breathy sigh came out into the room regardless. "You know you are, right?" Richard stole a gummy worm and underestimated how sour it would be. Unlike Taron, he swallowed his food before finishing his thought. "...attractive." He noticed when Taron briefly lost his ability to reply with something funny, as his personality normally provided. Instead, he filled the silence with the two mini powdered donuts that he shoved into his mouth at the same time.

Richard tried not to question the way his stomach wonderful dropped at the side of that, or why he had a strong urge to lick the excess powdered sugar off of Taron's face. Everyone had those weird impulses. "I'm attractive while I'm eating?" Taron's voice was still muffled by at least one of the donuts, but Richard couldn't bring himself to mind as Taron downright sucked a sugar-coated finger into his mouth to play things up. Richard had a very strong weird impulse on his hands.

"I didn't mean specifically-" And he didn't, he always found Taron attractive, that was apparent from the few times they had messed around before filming romantic scenes and went a little too far to use method acting as an excuse. But he, for some unspoken reason, couldn't deny that Taron was hot when eating in a way that Richard just couldn't explain. "-but yes." He bit his tongue for a moment before letting his thoughts slip out of his mouth, hoping he hadn't been reading the room wrong. "You don't look half bad with your mouth full." He knew he had a bit of a grin on his face then.

Taron nearly choked at that and felt his cheeks warm up, not expecting that blunt of admission. He knew Richard was always a little too willing to bring him snacks, but he thought he was going to need to dedicate more time to teasing it out of him. He didn't miss the innuendo of it all either. "Christ, Rich." There was an apparent laugh in his tone, but the words certainly had a shaky breath behind them as well. "Trying to ask me for something?" Taron sounded composed again, but his stomach was doing flips as Richard took his sweet time sipping soda and picking up another donut.

Richard turned towards Taron on the couch and used the hand not holding a donut to grab Taron's face, a smile still coming to both of them. Taron got the hint when Richard wasn’t eating the donut between those fingers, but pushing it towards his mouth. Just the thought of what he was expected to do had his face warm, leaning into Richard’s hand and closing his eyes. When Taron opened his mouth, the quiet groan that Richard couldn’t manage to stifle sent a shiver down his spine. “Mmf-” His mouth closed around the donut and Richard’s finger, eyes opening again while he pulled away and chewed. 

Richard was watching like his life depended on it. Taron was aware that he was bright red under the attention. 

Powdered sugar stayed in place on his lips and he saw Richard stare. Richard felt his stomach jump when Taron stared at the sugar still on his fingers, and his mouth hung open when Taron gripped his wrist to keep his hand still. Taron stopped to look up at Richard for approval, tongue already halfway to his fingers. “Clean them up, T.” The low, quiet tone that Richard used made Taron wiggle in his seat, pressing each finger into his own mouth and sucking it off.

Somehow, it tasted sweeter off of Richard's fingers, and he found himself being purposely messy, enjoying the feeling of his tongue sliding loose and slow around the last one. He pulled off with a light pop of a noise, giggling to himself when some of his spit dripped off of Richard's hand and onto the couch between them. "Gross." He muttered to himself, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while Richard looked as if he'd absolutely had his breath taken away. "Kinda hot, too, though." Richard nodded in agreement and laughed weakly back. "You wanna keep feeding me?" 

Richard groaned and pulled Taron in for a kiss in response, wiping his hand off on his pants before grabbing Taron's face. He could taste sugary sweetness from Taron's mouth, and letting his other hand trail down towards Taron's stomach seemed like the next logical move. He just hadn't expected to like it so much. 

Taron was smiling and pushing his gut out against Richard's hand as they kissed, only breaking away to silently ask for more food. He closed his eyes and drifted into a floaty feeling of bliss when Richard squeezed the pudge he could grab onto through Taron's shirt. Normally he'd feel a little self conscious, maybe swat Richard's hand away, but it was obvious that Richard wasn't poking fun; he was intensely admiring. 

Another tiny donut was pushed towards Taron’s mouth, and he gladly accepted it, despite the way his stomach obviously bloated from sugary snacks. He could tell that the temporary excess of tummy had Richard entertained. “Taron-” Richard cleared his throat and paused to really look at him. “Is this alright, do you like it?” Taron noticed Richard’s hand retreating away from his stomach and grabbed it, pulling it right back to where it was. Taron grabbed his own belly from under his shirt, lifting it up and letting it fall back down into place with gravity. 

Taron smiled when Richard bit his lip and pushed Taron’s shirt up to reveal his soft middle. “Whatever gets you going, Dickie.” He teased, however, he clearly enjoyed Richard’s hands playing with his stomach as he asked for one more donut. He purposely played up a little moan of enjoyment and pressed a light kiss to Richard’s cheek, talking with his mouth half full. “I definitely enjoy the attention.” Richard nodded and had an evil little grin on his face, kissing along Taron’s jawline and offering up another gummy worm.

The three separate bags of snacks had all found their way to Taron’s lap, and all had a considerable dent in them that contributed to Taron’s softness. Richard continued to offer food, Taron continued to accept it because he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying it, and they both inched closer to each other, Richard’s leg overlapping Taron’s thigh and his hand firmly in place on Taron’s stomach. Lazy kisses were exchanged between snacks, and Richard had taken notice to the way Taron jumped when the waistband of his jeans was played with. They were getting tight for two reasons. 

They both knew that Taron was approaching a cut off point where he’d be absolutely stuffed full for the night, but Taron was still a little embarrassed when he took a sip of soda and let out a burp to end all burps. Luckily they both laughed and Taron cradled his stomach as a silent apology to it as he ate one last mini donut from Richard’s hand. He was just above comfortably full and shifted a little to get comfortable, feeling his face get warm when Richard popped open the button on his jeans for him. “Ya have a bad habit of too many snacks before bed, don’t ya, T?” Richard sounded more confident than before, a smile in his voice as he grabbed Taron’s belly with one hand.

Plastic crinkling sounds rang through the room as Taron moved the pile of snacks back to the table, slumping back against the couch with a groan at Richard’s words. He moaned around the last donut in his mouth when Richard grabbed him through his jeans, making him much more aware of how worked up he’d been getting about Richard feeding him his favorite snacks. It got more ridiculous sounding the more he thought about it, but he tried to stop thinking about it when Richard’s hand reached down his pants. “You’re the one who made me eat so much-” Taron swallowed his food and took a deep breath, feeling how full he really was. “But I’m not complaining.”

Richard made an excited breathy sort of sound before pulling Taron back into another kiss, rubbing his tummy and pulling it up to drop it down like he had earlier. The squeezing and touching made Taron lean into the kiss and let out some whines and moans when he did. His jeans were tight around his thighs as always, and he hadn’t made a move to take them off, but every so often Richard rubbed him just right through his boxers and he felt his stomach get tight, like he was incredibly close just from the touch of Richard’s hands.

Taron was sure he’d reached heaven when Richard had one hand squeezing the side of his stomach and one hand brushing against his dick through his boxers just right. He was out of breath when Richard stopped kissing him and instead brought one hand up from his stomach to his mouth, thumb brushing gently over his bottom lip. “Ah- Rich, if you keep- oh...yeah, fucking fantastic, just... like that.” He still felt how full he was without Richard’s hand on his stomach, and he knew he was about to embarrass himself when Richard kissed the side of his face, hand trailing back down. 

Richard was back to rubbing his hand over the curve of Taron’s belly, other hand still keeping the same rhythm that was keeping a steady stream of moans, curses, and shaky breaths coming from Taron. He hadn’t even been properly touched and he was catching his lip between his teeth to try and shut himself up, pleasure threatening to pulse through him. “Feels good then?” Richard’s grin made Taron want to lose it, cocky attitude pressing all his buttons. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on not making a mess of his pants, but Richard seemed determined to get him off like that.

“Jesus Ch-rist-” Taron let out a disoriented quick breath, essentially giving up when he pressed into Richard’s hand and held on tight to his shoulder. Taron’s other hand was gripping his own hair tightly as he bit his lip and ground his hips up like his life depended on it, rutting against the hand faster as he lost his shame about it. “Don’t stop, ah...uhn- yeah, yes, Rich-” He felt himself getting to the point of no return and no longer minded, thoroughly enjoying Richard’s reactions and persistence. A few gentle squeezes of his tummy and just a bit more friction from Richard’s hand had him briefly curling into himself before the tension released, evidence of his excitement pulsing against Richard’s hand and ruining a nice pair of boxers. 

His head felt a little fuzzy as he came down and caught his breath. He had an overwhelming urge to get his jeans off then, and Richard must have picked up on it as he helped him out. With his legs free, he pulled Richard in to kiss him again, grinning as Richard fiddled with his own jeans and pushed them down his legs. Without a word Taron pulled him into his lap, pulling him through the front of his boxers and hearing him let out a soft gasp. “Taron- you are absolutely...ridiculous.” Richard then closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss the smile off of Taron’s face, a breathy groan coming from his mouth when his dick brushed up against Taron’s stomach. 

He wasn’t far off after watching Taron finish like that, and he felt himself coming undone even when Taron starting jacking him off with a loose grip and a lazy speed. The kisses were just a sweet as before, especially when vibrations of noise buzzed through them. All Taron had to do was grab Richard’s ass and he was pressing forward into his hand and coming against his stomach, breathing heavy as Taron worked him through it and gave him another kiss. 

The TV was still flickering in the background, making them visible to each other in the dark room as they laughed- tired, worn out, and in desperate need of something to clean Taron up with. Instead, Taron cleared his throat and carefully pushed Richard off of him and back onto the couch. “Well, that was new.” They both felt a small sense of disbelief, smiles on both of their faces. 

Richard took a sip of his coke that was still sitting on the table in front of them, one hand reaching over to jiggle Taron’s still present food gut. “You think this’ll all go away or are we gonna have to hit the gym together?” 

Taron elbowed Richard and they both laughed, switching off the TV with the remote and following the dim lamp light up the stairs to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me


End file.
